Talk:Mind Body Transmission Technique
Chapter Which page, I think that the chapter is wrong --Blaublau94 (talk) 18:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) visual Seeing how chapter 530 started and especially what Inoichi said,i think that it's possible that they also share vision while the technique is activated possibly? --Cerez☺ (talk) 12:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Trivia The Eight-tails has also shown a similar telepathic ability. this should be mentioned in the trivia.--Dipendra 13:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :What does tailed beast telepathy have to do with the Yamanaka?--Cerez365™ Named Chapter 647 Panda has it as Shindenshin no jutsu, are we waiting on raws to get a proper name for this? Arrancar79 (talk) 19:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Why yes, yes we do. Seelentau 愛議 19:58, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I know we wait for raws. My question was if we had the raw or were still waiting? Sorry I was unclear. Arrancar79 (talk) 14:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Still waiting for raws. Considering what mangapanda called it, and looking through the Chinese scanlations, my educated guess is that the technique's name is . Of course, we still need the raw for confirmation. Omnibender - Talk - 14:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Would not be the Mind Body Transmission Technique? → Rafael Uchiha (talk) 12:20, September 20, 2013 (UTC) The raws reveal the same thing that Omni said here ... it wasn't the Shintenshin, it was Shindenshin ... So should we move this page? http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 13:54, September 20, 2013 (UTC) New image Yes, I have the habit of opening discussions like this, but I don't think images where we can see nothing about the technique itself don't work in favour of the article. An image where we see the user actually communicating with somebody like here or here are much better. Not doing so because we have an anime image already does not sound like a legit argument to me, if anything, we should regard the manga as the most important canon source. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 12:25, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed again. Since we weren't able to get a good image of it the first time Inoichi used it during Pain's invasion, we made do with what we had. Once any of those scenes are a animated, the image can be swapped out.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:08, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Physical Contact? In the usage area, it says that this technique is done through establishing physical contact but I don't think physical contact is required. Ino uses it without any physical contact several times during the war and managed to transmit info to the alliance just fine. Another case is (I'm aware that this is during the filler arc but the same thing happened in canon so I'll bring it up too.) is during the chuunin exams filler arc where she used this technique to relay Chouji and Sakura's thoughts without having physical contact with them. Aisukurimutan (talk) 10:22, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :Wording changed. Rest is already mentioned...--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:15, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Wording was fine. The user of the jutsu can relay their own thoughts without physical contact, but if the user is acting as a medium for sending someone else's thoughts, then physical contact is required. This is true for canon, I don't recall specific filler instances of the jutsu working normally without physical contact. Omnibender - Talk - 19:02, March 14, 2017 (UTC)